


Answers

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Crolwey's Only [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Angst, Apple Pie Life (Supernatural), Awesome Crowley (Supernatural), Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Hand & Finger Kink, Hurt Crowley, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Poor Life Choices, Possessive Crowley, Praise Kink, Protective Crowley, Relationship Problems, Resolved Argument Prompt Exchange, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: M has returned to her world where she finds her life so much harder than before. Crowley is dead or so she thinks until the demon king comes crashing into someone's dinner.||Sequel to Mysterious||





	1. Chapter 1

Nikki inhaled deeply staring at her ceiling. She didn't think she'd ever return home and that her death would be the end of things. But she was wrong. She tried to message Crowley, call him at least, to let him know she was alright but everytime she did --

The line didn't exist.

She had cried for days on end while her family was puzzled as to where she had been for the last seven months. She just vanished that night and they hadn't heard or seen her since. Nikki tried to explain to the one person that would even remotely believe her on what happened, but even Judy was having a hard time wrapping her head around it.

She had tried texting her, but Judy said she never received any of her messages. It was like her phone didn't work in that world with this one anymore the second she had stepped through the portal.

And what's worse when she came back after seven months of being gone she learned that in the show Crowley had died by trying to seal Lucifer away in another demension.

She was broken now more than ever.

Any hope that she had about returning to Crowley had completely vanished and crumbled away. She spent most of her days locked away in her room away from her family. Her depression hitting hard.

Her phone buzzed on her bed beside her. Thinking it was Judy again having finally replied to her message she opened her phone only to see it was a number that she didn't recognize.

Unknown: Hello is this Nikki?

She looked at the message frowning. Her fingers moved across the keys with a reply.

Nikki: Yeah? Who is this?

  
It wasn't but seconds after she put her phone down did her phone start to ring. Picking it up her brows frowed together seeing that the unknown number was calling her now. Anxiety bubbled in the pit of her stomach almost causing her to not answer, but she did anyway.

"Hello?"

She asked hearing nobody on the other end. She frowned more and waited for a moment before repeating her greeting.

"Helloooo?"

She asked again and right before she was prepared to hang up the phone a voice finally came through.

"You're... alive?"

Her eyes widened and her phone fell from her hands. She scrambled to pick it back up and put it back to her ear.

"Crowley!"

She cried hearing his voice.

"Well, not exactly... It's Mark Sheppard."

Her mouth opened a little confused.

"But since you seemed to think it was him, then I guess you won't be all that surprised when I tell you that... he's here. In my house."

She listened closely her throat dry as he spoke.

"Crowley, this sounds crazy, but Crowley fell into my dinner table about an hour ago. He's hurt and was asking me to call this number to see if you were alive."

"He's hurt?"

"Angel blade. Apparently when he stabbed himself, or I, whatever, when he sealed Lucifer in the other world he came here to ours. Look, he's been asking for you and I'm not sure what else to do -- "

"I have to see him please!"

"I figured as much. My son is helping him right now, but I dunno if he'll make it. I'll forward you my address -- "

"It'll take a few days to get there -- "

"You best hurry. I dunno how long he'll last. I'll send you the address. Goodbye."

Hanging up the phone Nikki leapt from the bed a nerve racking mess. Grabbing her phone she called Judy and was yelling as she explained what was happening and how she needed her to come. Having hee phone vibrate meant that Mark had sentthe address.

"You have to come with me!"

"I'm freaking the hell out right now! You're serious!?"

"Please!"

"Alright, alright! I'll go with you! Come get me and we'll leave!"

That was all she needed. She didn't pack a single thing. Merely taking her phone and backpack that had her wallet and other goods before she raced out the door. She would message her parents while on the road and explain to them best she could, but for now her brain was trying to not break down into a complete and full panic attack.

Crowley was alive, but for how long?


	2. Chapter 2

Her heart was racing as the girls took turns driving through the nights. It took a day in total of driving. It almost felt like the Winchester lifestyle living on the road and fast food trying to get somewhere in a hurry. When Nikki wasn't driving or sleeping she would message Mark asking about Crowley. He informed her that the demon was barely holding on as is and that she should hurry.

"This is fucking crazy."

Judy commented pulling into the driveway that GPS told them. They knew the front of the house from Instagram and sure enough it was Mark's home. Bolting out of the car Nikki dashed to the front door where she was greeted by Mark.

"He's back here in the guest bedroom."

He said with a quick glance of the girls. Mark lead them through his home and into the room where Nikki felt her heart drop from her chest. There laying on a bed with bandages across his bare chest was Crowley. His eyes closed as he seemed to be sleeping.

"Crowley..."

She whispered approaching his side of the bed. The man stirred and opened an eye and both opened when he seen her standing there.

"Lovey."

His voice horse as he reached a hand out for her. She gasped and sat down on the bed beside him taking his hand in hers.

"Hooooooooly shit."

Judy whispered from the door looking from Mark to Crowley and Crowley to Mark. Mark looked at Judy.

"Mind filling me in?"

He whispered as he motioned for them to leave the room. The two left them alone as Nikki sat there on the bed beside Crowley holding his hand.

"I thought you were dead."

She whispered sadly. Crowley gave a weak chuckle, if it would even be called that, that was followed by a small cough.

"I could say the same about you. I held your body in my hands as you died."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

She squeezed his hand as tears slid down her face. Biting her bottom lip she rocked herself forward a deep sigh coming from her lips.

"I was so worried. When I seen you stab yourself -- "

Tears slid down her cheeks as she inhaled deeply. Crowley laid there a smile crossing his tired lips.

"You're crying over me?"

"Of course I am you idiot."

She huffed rubbing her eyes. Crowley closed his as he seemed to drift off into some type of resting state. She wasn't sure what to call it seeing as how Crowley didn't sleep. Not wanting to leave his side, but having to take an anxious pee, she reluctantly removed herself.

Walking down the hall she heard Mark and her cousin talking. When she approached the kitchen she seen Mark with his back to her.

"She was there? In their world? It's real?"

"Yeah... hey?"

Judy said causing Mark to turn around. The man looked at her.

"I, uh, I have to use the restroom."

"Course. It's down the hall. To your right."

He seemed like a nice guy, Mark.

Nodding her head and rubbing her eyes again she made her way to the bathroom. Locking herself inside she looked in the mirror. Memories of the last few months flashing through her mind. Being without Crowley and thinking he was dead, and then all of a sudden crashing into his actor's house alive.

Cleaning up her face a bit she turned from the mirror and did what she needed to do. Peeking in on Crowley once more seeing he was okay before heading back to the kitchen.

"He's hurt pretty bad."

She said looking at Judy. The other girl frowned.

"So, what happened on the show really happened?"

"When I was there it happened like it did in the show yeah. I came in around the time Dean had the mark of Cain."

Mark didn't say anything as he listened instead. Judy looked at her cousin as she spoke. Rubbing the back of her neck Nikki looked at Mark.

"I'm so sorry for all of this -- "

"No. Not your fault. If anything I guess it would be mine."

He said with a slight shrug.

"At first when he came crashing through from some rip in the ceiling I was shocked. I was looking at myself dressed as Crowley. But I quickly learned that I was looking at Crowley -- actual Crowley."

Mark explained as he put the glass of alcohol against his lips. Nikki watched with a frown as he drank.

"He just kept going on and on about needing to know. My eldest son helped him to the bedroom and helped tend to him. I was... I'm not sure, but when he asked where he was and then to message a number I still didn't know what was happening -- I still don't... are you his wife?"

Nikki's face warmed greatly and she quickly shook her head.

"No! No, no, no!"

She said swallowing the anxious saliva that had formed in the back of her throat.

"He -- He called me his Queen, but we're not.... married."

Judy's mouth dropped as she looked between her cousin and Mark Sheappard. The poor embarrassment she must be feeling right now having to explain herself.

"Right. Well, my wife is currently in the hospital and my children are in bed now. I guess... You can take the guest bedroom -- "

"I'll stay with him if that's okay?"

Nikki asked Judy nodded.

"Me too."

"Alright."

Mark seemed unsure about all of this. His children sleeping in the same house as these two strangers and Crolwey wounded in his bedroom.

No wonder he was drinking right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning was more awkward than it was anything else. Nikki had slept on the other side of the bed while Judy had taken the chair that was across the room.

"I will never get use to that."

Judy muttered looking at her cousin and Crowley in bed. Neither of the girls had gotten good sleep last night and had an even worse time waking up. Crowley showed no signs of change as he was still in a sleep like state almost.

"I don't know what I'll do if I lose him."

She spoke honestly looking at Crowley. Judy just sat there barely being awake herself.

"I just got him back after months of thinking I had lost him..."

"He's one stubborn bitch. He won't die."

Nikki's lips twitched at her cousins words, but still the hurt in her heart was almost too much to bare. Both girls left the room to use the bathroom that was down the hall. They took turns while being silent together in the bathroom doing as they needed.

"My parents are worried sick, but they're glad I'm with you."

Nikki said looking at Judy as the both of them walked back to Crowley's room.

"You were gone seven months can you really blame them?"

She asked as they both entered the room seeing there was no change in Crowley.

"No. No I can't."

Days passed and Mark was kind enough to let the girls stay. Though he had admitted his slip up with the alcohol was due to the stress he fell under when Crowley came crashing into his dinning room table, neither girl could really blame him at all.

What would you be forced to do if a character you didn't believe was real came crashing through dinner?

It was understandable to say the least.

And now as Nikki waited on Crowley to wake up she was losing hope. Until one night when she was laying in bed trying to sleep she felt his hand land on her back. She shifted quickly and turned to look at him.

"Crowley?"

"Hello darling."

Her heart melted hearing those words. Though his voice weak he was awake and seemingly coherent. Shifting to lay on her side proped up on her elbow, she grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles.

"I've missed you."

Her whispering was to not wake up her cousin who still slept in the chair across the room. Though neither of them seemed to mind one bit about that.

"I thought you were dead."

He spoke his breathing a bit deep and a wince of pain shifted through him. She kissed his knuckles again holding his hand.

"I think I did die, but I came back home. Like you did."

"I died in my world and came to yours..."

He seemed to contemplate of those words. His eyes looked up to hers seeing her lips twitching. There was a lot that had happened between them and a lot more that was going to happen if they were able to keep him alive.

"Your actor's wife comes home tomorrow. I've heard she's incredibly wholesome."

"Wholesome?"

He chuckled his hands squeezing hers. She blushed a little having forgotten just how much her heart ached for him.

  
The next morning Crowley was able to stay awake for most of the day. Judy was talking with Mark's eldest son, Max, who had come to visit and watch his other siblings while his father went and picked up his mother.

The guy was shy and seemed to be much like the girls, but seeing as how Judy was the same age as Max and Nikki only a few years older it stood to terms that it was their way of their generation.

"I'll be happy when I leave this damned bed."

Crowley huffed, his arm wrapped tightly around himself. Nikki smiled a little as she wet a wash cloth and went to clean around his bandages.

"You needn't do that, I can just -- "

Crowley snapped his fingers, but nothing happened. He looked slightly confused before he tried again and again.

"Magic like that doesn't work in our world, so it's possible that -- "

"You're serious?"

Crowley said eyeing Nikki as she gave a slow tilt of her head. Neither one knew if Crowley was completely human now, or if he was still a Demon and his magic just didn't work.

"Why do you think I didn't believe you all those months we were talking through the phone?"

Crowley was silent as he allowed for her to clean his upper body. She was slow and careful about it. Though his wound was covered he had bruising peeking out of the bandage from where the blade had hurt him.

She couldn't bare the thought of it.

"How's your pain?"

"Manageable."

Her lips twitched a little bit.

"Good. Means you're getting better."

She said with a pat against his covered leg. Crowley chuckled a little.

"With help from my Queen..."

She looked at him with a softened gaze. Her smile grew a little more as she placed the rag in the bowl she had been using to bathe Crowley, when there came a knock.

The door opened shortly after and it was Mark. He seemed put off seeing his character in his bed, but if he really was he did not comment on it.

"I'll be gone for a while. Max is here if you need anything."

His eyes flickered between the two of them. Nikki nodded while Crowley just looked at the man.

"Thank you."

She said causing Mark to nod his head before closing the bedroom door behind him. A deep sigh slipped through her lips. Crowley caught this.

"Surely an odd thing it is seeing the two of us in the same room."

He commented causing Nikki to grin a bit the smile unable to stay off her lips.

"The more eye candy the better I say."

Crowley chuckled amused.

"So, tell me about where you live?"

He asked a slight lul to his head. Nikki inhaled deeply before explaining her quiet family life and how they lived.


	4. Chapter 4

Opening her eyes slowly Nikki felt as if the world stopped. Panic swept through her as she shot up in bed.

Crowley was gone.

Throwing herself from the bed in a panic it all quickly came to an end when she seen him coming through the door. He looked shocked to see her in such a state as he stood there dressed in his suit with his jacket over his arm.

"I didn't wish to wake you. You were so peaceful."

He commented with a slight shoulder roll.

"You're still not good enough to be out of bed."

She commented. It had been near a week and a half since they had arrived and Crowley had been incredible with his healing from the blade, but he still wasn't better.

"You said it yourself though. The moment I was better you had to go home, besides I don't believe a car ride will do much to me."

It was odd even though Crowley had yet to be able to use his powers, he still didn't seem fully human. He didn't have to use the bathroom or eat. He still seemed just as much demon as ever, minus the whole snapping fingers and flinging people into walls ordeal.

"But -- "

"Pretty sure Mark is over our stay here anyway. Though, his daughter seems to have taken to you. I'm sure you'll be sorely missed by her."

Judy shifted in her chair from the voices causing Mark and Nikki both to hush. They looked at her and her small body curled up in the chair while having a blanket draped across her body for warmth.

"I know. She's adorable. And his wife is charming. I love her. But I know she wouldn't want us going without you being better."

"Darling, you've been nursing me back to health for a while now. I'm fine. Better than ever."

He said with a smile as he walked to the side of the bed and sat down next to her. His hand went to the side of her face where he touched her with a softness that was even uncanny for himself. Closing her eyes she missed the touch from him. Nearly forgetting what it felt like to have him touch her, but her, kiss her...

Opening her eyes slowly she seen his eyes were focused on her lip. Her tongue darted out to wet her bottom lip nervously. Crowley smugly smiled.

"You know, I don't believe you properly greeted your King upon your arrival."

His tone was teasing and did things to her. If only her cousin wasn't in the room and they weren't in Mark Sheppard's house.

"Apologies my King."

She whispered right before Crowley leaned over and kissed her with such a force. She inhaled through her nose as her fingers wrapped around his laples pressing their bodies together. His hand came back around her head and squished their lips together more having missed the feeling.

Crowley growled as his teeth tugged at her bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth. She moaned quietly, gasping as she tried to pull away to escape, but he didn't let her. Instead he leaned her back against the bed continuing the kiss.

"W-wait! We can't -- Judy -- "

"If I recall you like being watched? Or was that just my imagination?"

Her face turned a bright red.

"S-strangers are different, she's family that's just -- "

"Too taboo?"

He chuckled pecking her lips a few more times before his hand covered her clothed crotch.

"But if you're quiet, she'll never know."

His husky whisper caused her whole body to shiver in pleasure. He had her completely turned on that was for sure, but even this was a long stretch for her. Her cousin could wake up at any moment and then where would they be? How long would it be till they would be able to honestly look each other in the eye.

"Please, no."

She begged causing Crowley to halt his movement. He looked into her eyes and seen the terror of the event. He pulled back almost instantly.

"Alright darling. Rain check."

He said with his tone light. Nikki relaxed as she sat up on the bed and kissed his lips again, but slower.

"Thank you."

"Anything, my Queen."

  
"Are you sure you're well enough to go?"

Mark and his wife were standing at the front door as Nikki, Judy, and Crowley were all preparing to leave.

"As well as I can be. We've intruded longer than we should have."

At first when Mrs. Sheppard had seen Crowley, she didn't know what to make of it, but quickly somehow wrapped her head around it much like how Mark had to do. Smiling softly she looked between Crowley and Nikki. The younger woman just looked between her and Crowley before smiling.

"Thanks for helping with everything."

Nikki said causing the older woman to nod. Judy stood there awkwardly thinking about how this must have been for the Sheppard's.

"We've got a long drive you ready? Thanks again."

The older of the two girls said as she asked Judy before looking back at their hosts.

"Drive safe."

Mark said as they watched the trio walk over to the car. Crowley walked away with his coat in his arms, his suit exposed. Nikki glanced at Crowley from the corner of her eye. Fuck he looked good.

  
The trio took their time getting back home. Judy was sleeping in the back seat of the car while Nikki drove through the night. Crowley had been in the passenger's seat watching the road go under them in the dead of night.

"So, how do you think your parents will react?"

"They already feared I was insane. I had went missing for seven months only to explain that I was gone in another demension where one of my favorite tv shows was real."

"So you told the truth?"

"And I paid the price."

She muttered recalling the horrible experience that she had to endure from it. She glanced at Crowley, her lips twitching a bit.

"Guess they're gonna see now that I wasn't crazy and they owe an apology."

"You said you live with them? Won't this be awkward for them?"

"Yeah probably."

Crowley hummed to her reply. His eyes watching the road before him. She could tell that he was thinking about something, but what it was she couldn't even fathom. Crowley was difficult when it came to reading. But he was a demon and was once king of hell.

"Perhaps we should forego the embarrassment? Unless that type of torture is what you want darling?"

"And how would we "forego" the embarrassment?"

Crowley smiled looking at her. His eyes slowly trailing over her body before his eyes stopped at her face.

"I have a few ideas."

He grinned leaving an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

After dropping Judy off at her place Crowley and Nikki now stood before her mother and father. Both parents looked at Crowley.

Nikki's home wasn't very small, but it wasn't very big either, it was a decent size. The moment you stepped foot into the living room it was large and long running with a fire place at the end of the room. Next to the livingroom was the dinning room which held the stairs that lead up to her room and the kitchen door and the door leading to the bathroom and her parents room.

But right now the room in question that was being used was the dinning room.

"He's the one you have hung in your room? Those figures? What... is he doing here?"

Laura, her mother, questioned. Though her father, Timothy, didn't really seem to know what was going on so he just looked and listened.

"Remember when I told you that I went to the Supernatural world -- here's proof."

She motioned to Crowley, who simply lifted his hand and twiddled his fingers as a wave gesture toward her parents. Laura stood up from her chair.

"No. He can't be real. He's -- it's his actor!"

"Why does everyone always assume I'm my actor?"

Crowley questioned eyeing Nikki. Her face warmed before she turned her attention back to her mother.

"He came into our world and he's here to stay. He has no where else to go and -- "

"And you want him to stay here? No. No way."

"But mom -- "

"I know this might come as a shock to you, but I'm real and in the flesh. Your daughter here, well, she's mine, and to turn me out would be to turn her out."

"She's yours!?"

"She's my Queen."

He stated calmly. Her mother looked to her with a ghastly expression.

"You married this guy!?"

"Mom, no -- it's just a title I used ruling Hell -- "

"Ruling Hell?"

Her father chimed in confused. Nikki groaned putting her hands over her face. Her father was a religious man and to figure out that Crowley was not only a demon but also the king of hell would most certainly ruin them both.

Suddenly a snap came and something hard hit the floor. Jumping a bit Nikki looked and seen that there was a sudden suit case. She quickly looked back at Crowley.

"How did you -- "

"I was too weak to use my powers, but they're slowly returning."

He said looking at Nikki. Laura and Tim both looked at the suit case that had appeared in their dinning room on the floor. Both parents seemed startled by it.

"Payment for my stay. Seems like a woman of your stature could use it."

Crowley explained. Nikki watched as her mother looked at the case.

"Inside is 100,000 dollars. Should be more than enough."

"One-hundred thousand...."

She looked at the case as did Tim. Now her parents weren't poor. Struggling, but not poor, and for Crowley to just place that much money at their feet she didn't know how they would react. With a wave of his hand the case sat on the table and was now open for her parents to see.

Sure enough it was money.

Her heart leapt in her throat as she turned to Crowley with worry clouding her mind.

"No soul. No worries."

Her eyes widened having completely forgotten that Crowley knew her so well as being able to guess her worries. He grinned a little but it didn't last as his business man play came back.

"Allow me to stay with your daughter here and it's yours to do with as you please."

"He's not that bad mom. Really he's not."

She added causing Crowley to nod his head a little still holding his expression. Tim just sat there looking at the money. Her mother stood there looking at the money.

"Is this what you think she's worth?"

"No, she's priceless to me. But something to assist in your mortgage and bills wouldn't hurt."

Crowley told Laura. The older woman took another quick look before her hand came out and touched the money. Obviously Nikki had told him about her life in the car ride, perhaps she had told him too much? He was being Crowley and using it against others.

"How do we know it's real?"

"You think it's fake because it came out of thin air? It's not. Go spend some and you'll see it's real."

"Where's it from?"

Tim questioned.

"Some sorry bloke's offshore bank account. Won't even be missed or ever found. Want me to snap my fingers and pay off your mortgage as well?"

He asked with a cocky smirk. Nikki was going to say something when instead he snapped his fingers and the deed was done. Her parents just looked at him quizzical.

"An annonimus donner just paid off your home."

Laura sat down slowly while Nikki just watched Crowley. She didn't know or understand his game here. If he had his powers back he didn't have to do all of this he could simply stay in some fancy hotel or large house. But instead he was doing the unthinkable and all this -- but why?

"Now, kitten here is exhausted from her long drive and frankly so am I."

Crowley said turning and looking at her, his expression still smug.

"Show me to our room?"

She closed her parted mouth as she motioned for Crowley to follow her up the stairs in the dining room. When they came to the landing there was three doors and she opened the one on the right.

"It's a bit embarrassing..."

She noted as they stepped inside. The first thing Crowley seen were the three pictures she had of him on her wall. He looked at them for a long hard minute before his eyes caught the pop figures. He chuckled.

"All the things I've done to you and you find this embarrassing?"

He questioned as his hand came out and cupped her cheek. He turned her chin up toward him as he leaned forward and kissed her.

Her room wasn't all that bad. A bit childish but not bad. A full size bed, a computer and desk, a bookshelf with books, a gerbil cage, and various other objects. The full size bed was covered in a Pokemon blanket, there were various pip figures around the room, and some nerd like objects that could be included as childish -- but Crowley's current attention wasn't that, but the woman who's lips he was kissing.

"Crowley..."

She huffed kissing him back. Crowley hummed biting her bottom lip and pulling it back into his mouth. Her stomach warmed as he leaned over her pressing her back against the bed. Her mind moving thousands of miles an hour and yet not at all.

Her fingers laced back behind his head pulling him closer. Their mouths molding together laying on the bed. Her lwga moving up and wrapping around his legs. Crowley huffed and a snap Nikki squeaked feeling the naked skin against hers. Pulling back she watched as Crowley moved her back on the bed some more, his eyes looking over her body. His hands resting on her knees pushing them open.

"You're already wet."

Crowley said looking at her glistening cunt. A shiver went through her body and Crowley chuckled heartily. Licking his bottom lip he lowered his mouth over her bottom lips. She bit her own lips and stuffled a moan. She couldn't let her parents hear what she was doing.

Crowley clearly had other plans in order than rest for them.

"I've missed your taste."

He moaned his cock twitching as his tongue licked up her flavor. Throwing her head back down against the pillows she made quiet noises of pleasure.

"I want to hear you."

He ordered causing her to look down at him -- but mistake. His eyes locked on hers as he licked her like an animal drinking water. She bit her lip harder and shut her eyes trying to keep quiet.

"You're mine and I'll have even them know it."

Fucking Christ! Crowley knew no shame when it came to anything! Wanting to move her hand over her mouth, she found her hand unmoving. Eyes widening it felt like there were hands along her entire body.

Gasping loudly and arching her back she shut her eyes and bared her teeth. Feeling Crowley's tongue against her, his words, it causes a bind to unwind in her stomach as she came. She had no time to adjust between when his tongue was removed his cock took its place.

The white pleasure that shot behind her eyes was replaced with darkness of the sudden shift. But when her sight cleared she realized that Crowley had yet to move and instead she was looking up into his unreadable face.

His eyes gazing down into hers as he seemed to wait for her to return to him.

"Crowley..."

His name on her lips caused him to grab her hips and shift into her. His thrust pulled a gasp, a grunt, and then a moan. His lips twitched upward as he came down and planted a soft kiss upon her lips. She kissed back against him as he slowly began to thrust into her. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

She held onto him, lips locked, all while Crowley started thrusting gentle into her. Her light gasps and moans was like manic to Crowley's ears. Neither believed they'd have this again, but here they were.

How she had missed this all. How she had missed him.

And how things were going to change.


	6. Chapter 6

"No please! I'm not crazy! I'm not crazy!"

A loud boom echoed in the back of her mind as blue eyes jolted open. A hand on her face as Crowley looked back at her with worry.

"Love? You're drenched? What's wrong?"

His voice full of concern as he held her clamy face in his hand. She was breathing deeply as her eyes shifted around the room recalling she was in her own room and Crowley with her.

"Bad dream."

She whispered running her hand along her face. Tears slipped from her eyes as she cleared them away hoping Crowley hadn't seen; if he did he didn't comment.

"You're awake now, here with me. You're safe."

He muttered coming down and kissing her lips. She kissed back slowly turning her naked body against his. Their sexual adventure lasted long into the night and didn't stop until well into the morning. She was sore, but her body had felt worshiped like never before.

It was strange to think that Crowley could have a caring touch to him, but he did as she found out.

"I'm glad you're here."

She said between small kisses. He grinned and huffed in amusement, his thumb running slowly over her cheek.

"So am I."

* * *

The day was awkward to say the least. But her mother and father had both went to work leaving her and Crowley home alone. Why was it awkward? Because now not only did her life continue on through her every day boring life, but now she had Crowley to add into the picture and she wasn't so sure how much he would end up enjoying the apple pie type of life she lived.

"Hungry?"

He questioned watching as she rooted through a fridge that had barely anything stashed inside.

"Kinda."

Was her reply which caused Crowley to chuckle. Walking into her kitchen through the dinning room area the fridge was right in front of him leaving with just enough space between the fridge and the green counters to move over to her.

"Perhaps you should take this then."

He said a card appearing in his hand. Arching a brow she took it without hesitation to look it over. With an arched brow she looked back at Crowley.

"A credit card?"

"Not just any credit card. The only credit card you'll ever need."

Still confused she looked at Crowley trying to read him. The demon instead just stepped forward and kissed her lips his tongue coming out and licking the bottom half of hers.

"Daddy takes care of his little girl doesn't he?"

Her whole face turned red as she grinned. She snickered a bit as she kissed back and quickly found herself trapped between Crowley and the sink that had been directly behind her. With a gasp when she hit, her hands tugged at his laples. His mouth on hers in such a hot manner.

Kissing him back was cause for clothes to vanish and his hands to trail all over her body. Just now she was able to see his wound from the blade where he stabbed himself, but she wasn't looking for long. Crowley turned her around, leaning her over the sink. Her breasts touching the freezing metal as her fingers held on tightly. Crowley plowed into her from behind.

A loud gasp came from her lips as she quickly tossed the credit card onto the counter beside her. Her fingers digging into the sink as Crowley's fingers dug into her hips. She cried out as he smacked into her from behind the lewd sounds of wet skin smacking against each other filled the kitchen.

"Fuck -- Crowley!"

She cried only to have her ass smacked hard. She winced as her walls clenched around his cock. Biting her bottom lip she huffed and cried.

"D-Daddy!"

Her correct cry was cause for praise as Crowley whispered to her words that made her skin crawl.

"Listen to you, such a good girl you are. Remembering that I'm Daddy. And Daddy loves his cock inside his princess's tight kitten."

Oh fucking hell that did things to her that she had completely forgotten. Her stomach turned in circles as she triedto hold out, but her stomach snapped. Body shaken as she came. Her fingers digging into the sink as she gritted her teeth before her mouth opened and she cried out.

"Did you just cum?"

Crowley's tone suddenly turned as he stopped all motion. Her deep labored breathing was only met with a head nod. Suddenly she was yanked back from the sink and her body pressed against the counter beside her. She yelled as his hand came to the back of her neck and he used his powers to lift her leg onto the counter.

"I didn't tell you, you could cum now did I?"

His mouth extremely close to her ear as he held her down. Her body shaking with excitement as she was unable to move and Crowley presses flush against her.

"Did I?"

He squeezed the back of her neck a bit more.

"N-no!"

She mewed causing a rumble to come from Crowley's chest. His teeth tugged at her ear and a whimper from her.

"No what?"

His warm breath and voice causing her to be completely unable to think. Her mind was fogged with arousal and want.

"No sir, Daddy, my King -- "

She breathed out seconds before a harsh smack came to her ass and Crowley re-entered into her.

"There we go darling."

He said as his thrusting started up once again. His hand held onto the back of her neck for leverage. Her mouth parted as silent screams escaped. The amount of pleasure she was feeling from her leg being hiked up onto the counter and then new angle sent shivers through her spine.

"P-please! I'm gonna -- I need to cum again!"

"So soon?"

Crowley cooed the ego clear in his voice. Her eyes closed as she moaned and planted, cried and weeped, begging for Crowley to let her cum.

"Daddy please! Please I wanna cum!"

"Darling your begging is so thoroughly enjoyed, but I think a slut like you can do better than that."

He grolwed, his own eyes opening and closing focusing on the withering woman he pounded his lengthy cock into without care.

"Let me cum and I'll -- I'll clean your cock, Daddy! Please!"

Now this was most certainly a surprise, but one that Crowley welcomed. He chuckled.

"Will you now? Alright kitten cum around Daddy's cock. Get it nice and messy for your mouth."

She screamed his words ripping through her like an avalanche. Her body shook again as she came hard along Crowley's cock. With a satifyed grunt Crowley came inside her. The warmth swelling with her feelings of being full. His seed hot and welcoming.

Salvia trailed down her open mouth and onto the counter. Exhausted as she was she had a second job to do now. Shaken she removed her leg from the counter and dropped to her knees. Breathing heavily she looked up at Crowley seeing he was waiting for her.

Leaning forward with her mouth she took his salty tasting cock into her waiting cavern. Her tongue licked along the bottom, side, and swrilled around the top before moving to the tip. His hand wound in her hair as he sighed deeply feeling himself twitching again in her mouth.

Pulling her from his cock Crowley helped her up to her feet and kissed her roughly. Her and his taste on her tongue laying with Crowley's. He grunted pulling away and moving some hair out of her face.

"Now, before we forget."

He said with a snap of his fingers. She looked at him confused for a moment. Then it dawned on her that he had just snapped away the child that was slowly forming in her stomach. She exhaled and leaned into him.

Though a Cambion was the last thing she wanted right now, she couldn't help but still try and think of what type of a father Crowley might be now that he had changed. Still she figured he was still not up to the task of wanting children and not to mention the fact that she would end up dying in the birthing regardless.

"Now, let's get you cleaned up so we can go have a little bit of fun."

She could hear the smirk in her ear and another snap. She was clean and re-dressed. A light laugh slipped past her lips as she pulled back and looked at Crowley then to his hand.

The credit card.


	7. Chapter 7

A kid in a candy store.

That was The best way to explain her feeling right now. Crowley had given her a credit card with no limits to it from her understanding. Her mind raced with all the things she could buy to make life easier for her family.

"Surely there's something you want for yourself, darling?"

Crowley questioned after her purchase of a Starbucks gift card for her mother. With a light smile she just looked at Crowley.

"I mean, I can think of a few things, but I wanna buy stuff for others first. They deserve it."

She smiled. Having been worried that it was going to be a shit show taking Crowley - who was Mark Sheappard in this world - out on the town she made sure to get him a few things to wear in which he would hopefully be less recognized.

A hat and pair of sunglasses that seemed to fit his figure nicely. The flat cap worked out well and the aviators worked well in disguise. Crowley lowered his sunglasses a little to take a look at his woman, who was walking out of Wal-Mart linked in arms together with him.

"You're spoiling me."

"Never! You've earned it. Ruling Hell for as long as you did -- besides you're my Queen."

He said stopping them in the middle of the parking lot by the parked cars. She grinned looking up at him as he ran his hand across her face slowly.

"And you deserve it all."

He kissed her slowly and short. Pulling away she giggled and pulled him toward the car. They hadn't returned back home for longer than it took for them to both climb out of the car did Crowley look to her as he removed his shades.

"I have to check up on something. I'll be back soon darling. Until then, give your mother and father my regards."

Before she could even open her mouth he vanished. Jumping slightly she had no idea that his powers had returned so strongly. Sighing she glanced around the open street quickly to make sure that nobody had seen what happened, once she was assured that nobody had seen what happened she proceeded to empty her trunk of all the goods she bought today.

Grabbing bags and bags of food she made sure to leave a hand to unlock the front door. Chuckling to herself the thought of Crowley leaving was to just get out of carrying in the groceries and gifts she had bought today.

Carrying the things inside she was greeted by her mother, home from work early.

"Where'd all this come from?"

She asked watching her daughter walking inside carrying bags and bags of food.

"Crowley gave me a black card."

"Black card?"

Her mother questioned walking through the house following after her into the kitchen. Placing the bags down on the counter opposite of the counter where Crowley had taken her earlier this morning, she turned to her mother.

"Yeah. A credit card that has no limits. Here I'll bring my bag in and show -- "

"Why is he doing all this?"

"Huh?"

"The money, the house, your credit card. Why is he doing all of this?"

"Because he's nice -- "

"Demons aren't suppose to be nice."

Laura said looking at her daughter. She just looked at her mother with a frown.

"Well, he is and he's harmless to us."

"This isn't Supernatural!"

She snapped at her daughter. Looking at her mother, she didn't say anything in return and instead lifted her hand and motioned around the home.

"It isn't. But it's real. Real as anything else. Crowley is here and that's something you have to get use to because I'll be damned if he goes anywhere else. I lost him once, I won't lose him again."

She said moving past her mother and fetching the last of the food. When she returned her mother was looking at the bags upon bags of food that was much needed. She seen a look of turmoil on her face. The struggle her mother was having was obvious. Trying to be happy but unable to be since her daughter was entangled with a powerful demon.

"Ma?"

Her mother turned and looked at her seeing she was holding the credit card between her fingers.

* * *

The day dragged on slowly. Her dad had come home around 6pm finding a ton of food in the house. Her parents seemed happy with their gifts she had gotten them during her time out. But now it was going on to almost midnight and Nikki found herself along in her room. Her mind was clouded with doubt and worry about where Crowley could have gone.

It had been forever since he had been home.

Then suddenly as if to read her mind he appeared right before her bedroom door. She leaned up in bed as she had been laying down in the dark. Crowley had turned on her light when he appeared startling her a little.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming home."

"I'll always come back to you."

He lightly joked. Moving to sit up on the edge of bed Nikki looked at Crowley seeing he had something that seemed to be on his mind.

"Perhaps we should leave?"

Crowley questioned walking over to her bedside and sitting down beside her. His hands clasped together as he looked at one of his pictures hanging on the wall across from them.

"I'm about to come into some property. And I figured I would take you along with me."

"Property? Is that where you went when you vanished?"

"Making deals is what I do best in exchange for souls. And why not make a deal that would benefit you too?"

"But that's just the thing. There shouldn't be deals in this world. You shouldn't be able to use magic or be demonic at all."

"Because it's how your world is? No magic? None at all? No spirits or ghouls? Nothing of the sorts?"

"W-well, there are some that say magic is real and there are ghost and stuff, but -- "

"Then who's not to say that my magic can't work? You know better than anyone what's capable and what's not."

His brow arched as his finger went to move a strand of hair out from her feild of vision.

"So... you really made deals with people? You haven't even been in this world for long how have you -- "

"What can I say, I'm good at what I do, sweetheart."

His lips touched hers filling her with complete contentment. She could never tire of his kisses or the ways he acted with her. He could be kind and sweet or powerful, sexy, and controlling. Even when he was completely off the rail and argumentative, she came to learn that she would rather have all of it than nothing at all.

"And maybe with a little distance, we can work on making up for lost... time."

He smirked causing her to laugh a little. Her own hands coming up and cupping his cheeks. His fuzz underneath her fingers tickling her skin. She smiled a nice warm and soft one at him causing him to chuckle.

"Maybe it would do us some good. And knowing that my parents would be alright now that they don't have a mortgage and a suitcase full of money."

"Well, we'll talk to them about it in the morning. Tonight you're mine."

He said leaning in and biting her bottom lip sucking into his mouth.

* * *

"Crowley wants us to move somewhere. Somewhere where we can grow together as a couple."

Nikki explained to her parents. Her nervousness showing greatly as she played with her fingers. It was the next morning and a Sunday so both her parents were home. Tim just looked blankly at her while Laura frowned and gave a hardened look at Crowley.

"Just the two of you?"

She asked. Nikki nodded causing her mother to sigh dramatically.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why!?"

Her tone was several octtones higher than her usual voice. Laura frowned even more running her hands through her hair. They were having this discussion in the livingroom with Laura in a lazy chair by the dining room door and Tim sitting in another by the front door.

"Because I don't trust him! He's a demon! Demons aren't good!"

"You're right."

Crowley spoke up finally. He took a few steps forward.

"You've obviously never seen the show, so let me enlighten you. I was once kidnapped by two hunters and nearly turned human by having human blood injected into my veins. The blood gave me... feelings, human feelings that came with emotions that us demons aren't suppose to have. I guess you could say that those annoying flannel wearing giants gave me back something as close to a soul. So you see, I'm not like other demons. I actually care about her and would rather face death again than see a hair harmed on her pretty little head."

Feeling her whole body become covered in goosebumps from his words Nikki reached out and took his hand in hers. He glanced down toward their interlocked hands and then studied her face where he smirked seeing her eyes downcast to the floor and her cheeks slightly warmed.

"So, wait, you were almost turned human by blood and that makes you have a soul?"

Crowley rolled his eyes. He didn't say what he thought, but Nikki could tell he thought her mother an idiot right now.

"Close enough. Crowley would never purposely hurt me. He's saved me several times and shows he cares. Nothing will happen."

She promised. Laura sighed deeply and just looked at her daughter.

"I can't stop you, but I wish you wouldn't."

"I know, but I am. Just know that I'm most safe with him."

She said glancing at Crowley from the corner of her eye only to see a proud loom upon his face and his chest had suddenly puffed out. Her lips twitched amused with him right now. Both of them thought things were going to be okay for them.

But things never ended good for anyone in Supernatural.


End file.
